His Two Favourite Women
by xXShiningintheDarkXx
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Everyone says that you fall in love only once. But that's not true, because every-time I see you, I fall in love all over again. Rated K, but might be K or T. R&R!


Hey, hey,hey!

The World Cup's starting in a few more days! The FIFA World Cup! Yay….not. Now I can't record Naruto episodes because my brother's gonna hog the TV! Mou, so not fair!

So, here's another random oneshot, inspired by a picture prompt.

**Title:** His Two Favourite Women.

**Rating:** K

**Prompt:** Picture

Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Sasuke's ankle stung, twisting agonisingly with each step. Grimacing, he leaned on his right foot more, easing the tension in his left. He walked like that for quite a while, until the gates of Konoha came into view. A wave of relief washed through him.

'Finally, I'm home.'

Walking slowly towards the gates, Sasuke slowly put weight on his bad ankle, increasing the amount little by little.

"Ouch!"

He winced and immediately went back to heavily limping on one foot. The guards at the gate immediately rushed out to help him. It wasn't everyday you saw the almighty Uchiha-san injured, let alone injured AND coming back from a mission. One of the shinobi approached him, a worried look on his face, hand ready at the base of his sword.

"Daijobou, Uchiha-san? Are there any threats to the village?!'

"Iie, everything is fine. I just injured myself."

Waving his arms, he declined the shinobis' help and instead took a chakra pill from the medical kit they held out. Energy filled him, buzzing and fresh. Using his new found strength, he flash- stepped away, leaving behind a little white puff of air.

The two guards looked at each other knowingly. He would go straight to the hospital, not even stopping to report back to the Hokage. But it was his normal coming-back-from-a-mission routine. He would come back from the mission, if required go home and then go right to Konoha hospital. Right into the arms of his teammate.

The famous medic-nin, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage herself.

Haruno Sakura.

…

Sakura barely held down a giggle as she looked at Sasuke, who had just finished recounting what had happened. She was tying a bandage around Sasuke's ankle, listening to his tale.

Apparently the Uchiha had come across a stray cat along his escort mission and the bratty daughter of the Wave daimyo refused to let the wretched animal go. So Sasuke had to put up with all of the cat's assaults, hisses, cleaning and messes throughout the whole mission.

That explained all the scratches on his face. He had sustained an ankle injury when the damn cat had got in his way while he was sprinting away from some enemy-nin, holding Seiya, the mission's client.

After getting to her village, the medics could not do anything, as they had a shortage of medical supplies. And they could not even use chakra to heal, as they were civilians. Fuming, the Uchiha had to drag his bad foot over at least thirty kilometres to come back to Konoha.

Even though Sasuke liked cats, he had loathed this feline with a passion.

Sakura giggled again, as the image of Sasuke tripping over a cat came to her mind. It looked clumsy, ungraceful, inelegant and so…

Un-Sasuke-like.

His scowl deepened, as the medic covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. His foot still hurt badly, and the cuts were starting to burn.

"Stop laughing, it isn't funny…"

He was cut off when Sakura bursted out laughing, holding her stomach with both her hands. His eyes darkened and his fists clenched. Sure, the mission was a bit amusing, but he was injured dammit! She should be healing him, not laughing her ass off!

"Gomen, Sasuke, but I just found the whole mission quite funny." she finished, wiping away a stray tear.

Sasuke just huffed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sky was a perfect blue, which the lakes reflected on the ground. In the distance, trees and leaves danced with the wind, weaving in and out of the green. Birds chirped and insects buzzed, but above all, people laughed. It was a year after the war, and everything was back to normal. The people of Konoha were just enjoying another normal day.

Sakura's giggles subsided and the two young ninjas were covered with a comfortable blanket of silence. Unfortunately for both of them, it lasted only for a minute.

"Sakura-sempai!" A young girl of abut fourteen ran into the room, panic clearly crossing her childish features She was a Genin, one of Sakura's apprentices who gave up the life of a field ninja to become a medic. With blue hair and purple eyes, the girl was short and thin.

"What is it, Yuki?" Sakura asked, putting her clipboard down on the bedside table.

"My team, they're badly hurt from sparring! Apparently Hideki insulted Satoru and I quote Hideki's exact words: 'Shit went down!' "

Sakura burst out laughing for the second time that day, while Sasuke smirked at the puzzled girl. This Yuki's teammates sounded like him and Naruto when they were Genin.

"Well, with your current training, establish and analyse which one of them has more critical injuries and heal the most fatal ones first," Sakura said, wiping away tears from her face. "Then use the Mystical Palm Technique to check for any internal injuries, and if there are any, page me." she said, pointing to the black pager clipped to her weapons pouch.

The young girl rolled her eyes and replied,"Sakura-sempai, I'm not an idiot! I finished all of that!" Sakura's eyes narrowed at the girl's response. Yuki gulped, proceeding with more care.

"Satoru used his chakra scalpel on Hideki, and now he has an internal laceration near his femoral artery!" Sakura waved her hand at the young girl.

"I'll come by soon to the room. Finish bandaging and healing minor wounds."

Nodding her head, the young girl ran off, banging the door shut. Sakura turned to Sasuke with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'll be back after I finish up with Hideki. It might be a while."

Sasuke frowned and looked away again, a minuscule pout on his face. Sakura smiled softly at the almost childish expression on Sasuke's face. She enjoyed it. He wouldn't open up to her very often, leading her to cherish moments like this.

Walking over to where he was seated, on the edge of the clean hospital bed, she leaned down, smiling prettily and softly. His darl, bottomless eyes flickered up to meet her emerald ones.

Bringing a hand up to his cheek, she let a small amount of chakra into her hand, surrounding the soft skin with light green chakra. It touched Sasuke's cheek, where a small cut was healed, skin joining together almost perfectly, leaving no scars. Facial tissue was notoriously easy to scar. Even Tsunade had trouble with cuts on the face, so Sakura was proud of the job.

She brushed her hand against Sasuke's cheek.

"I'll be back, Sasuke-kun. Just rest."

Kissing his forehead softly, she walked away, pulling on her gloves as she did so, and vanished in a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

…

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt the soothing chakra caress the stinging cut on his cheek. A wave of nostalgia crashed down upon him suddenly, his eyes snapping open in shock.

…

_"__WAAAHHHHH!"_

_Sasuke wailed loudly into his brother's ears, causing Itachi to wince. He sure had a loud brother._

_"__Sasuke! "_

_Mikoto rushed out into the hall, grabbing Sasuke from Itachi rather forcefully, and rushed back into the kitchen, where she deposited the crying Uchiha on the bench top._

_"__Sasuke! What happened?!"_

_Sasuke, who was still wailing, his head buried in his mother's chest looked up at her, sad onyx orbs glass with tears. Mikoto immediately noticed a small cut on his cheek. It was thin and a small trickle of blood was leaking out. It looked like a cut coming from a kunai._

_Her mouth softened as she realised that Sasuke had cut himself during target practice._

_With her limited medical jutsu, she couldn't completely heal the cut, but managed to numb the sting. Little Sasuke's eyes closed, softly nuzzling into his mother's glowing palm. Mikoto giggled at the child's antics._

_…_

"I'll be back, Sasuke-kun. Just rest."

His eyes opened, revealing nostalgic onyx orbs. He watched as his teammate sauntered towards the door. For a moment, she walked into a ray of sunlight. Something glinted on her hand. Drawing his eyes towards it, his face broke out into a small, but genuine smile.

It was an Uchiha ring, complete with diamonds with a small Uchiha fan inside each of them.

She vanished, leaving behind a halo of cherry-blossom petals.

**Soon, in another few weeks, Sakura Haruno was to become Sakura Uchiha.**

Looking out the window again, his eyes were drawn to some more floating cherry blossom petals.

**Soon, he would be wed to the woman he loved.**

He tilted his head backwards. A small breeze came in through the window, caressing his raven locks, blowing them into his smiling face.

**Soon, his two favourite women would be a part of the same family.**

_Sakura and Mikoto Uchiha._

**xXx**

**_Everyone says you fall in love only once. But that's not true, because every-time I see you, I fall in love all over again._**

**xXx**

* * *

My exams are done, but tests are starting in another friggin' week. Will I EVER update or post anything new!? Well, I don't know. And sorry for the people who want me to update Useful, because I still have to figure out how I'm gonna continue the storyline!.

Should it just be a series of one-shots, or a progressing storyline?

Send me a PM or leave a review at the story!

And as for His Two Favourite Women….

REVIEW PLS! XD

**xXShiningintheDarkXx**


End file.
